Empezó como un rumor
by Pupi-Manpupi
Summary: Los chicos nuevos son raros... ¿Relaciones incestuosas? - Angela POV


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Stephenie Meyer.

**Empezó como un rumor...**

El Doctor Cullen llegó a Forks hace exactamente dos semanas por razones de trabajo. Y acarreó a toda su familia con él como era de esperarse. Sus hijos asisten ahora a la escuela como todos los adolescentes normales, pero el problema es justamente ese, no parecen ser normales. Por alguna extraña razón, todas las chicas y chicos en la escuela están revolucionados. Y es que no sólo son nuevos y tienen toda la atención que eso conlleva, son literalmente hermosos. Lindos por demás.

Ellos, son una escultura de lo que se llama perfección, siempre bien vestidos y con un perfume que te deja en estado catatónico con solo olerlo cuando pasan por tu lado.

Uno es grande y musculoso, nunca amenazó a nadie, pero nuestros compañeros se hacen a un lado cuando lo ven pasar. Siempre veo una sonrisita burlona en su cara cuando pasa eso.

Hay otro que es rubio y alto, no tan grande como su hermano el fortachón, pero sí supera a su hermano menor. Parece autista, cada vez que un estudiante pasa ínfimamente rozándolo se corre hacia un costado casi desesperadamente, evita cualquier acercamiento aunque sea mínimo y podría jurar que no respira cuando está cerca de alguien que no sea su familia. Igual es sólo una de mis fantasías seguramente.

El más chico, un curso por debajo, es considerado el más lindo en opinión de la población femenina. Sólo creo que es así porque es el único que no da miedo de los tres. Sin embargo, tampoco se junta con nadie que no sean sus hermanos y aunque parece coquetear con todas las chicas mandando sonrisas deslumbrantes cuando necesita algo, no tiene real interés en nadie. Ya varias intentaron acercársele con "malas" intenciones y siempre parece preparado para decir una buena excusa, como si pudiera leer mentes. Debo estar loca.

Por el lado femenino, ellas parecen las reinas de los pasillos, nunca les vi un sólo imperfecto en su vestuario de última moda, todos los días nuevo.

Una rubia y alta, intimida más que los profesores y no hay quien se atreva a hablar mal de ella, aunque no esté cerca. A nadie le cae bien ya que parece ir sobrando a la gente mientras pasa, como si fuéramos inferiores. Aunque con tanta belleza, quién no se sentiría inferior. Ya varios chicos intentaron hablarle, pero su hermano, el que parece una montaña de músculos, siempre parece estar rondando cerca de ella para ayudarla a rechazar propuestas.

La otra más chiquita y con el pelo oscuro y en punta, parece bailar mientras camina y le cae simpática a todo el mundo, simplemente hace que la gente sonría cuando la ven sonreír. Es bastante apegada al rubio alto y se la pasa todo el día hablando con cualquiera de sus hermanos, no para. Es bastante hiperactiva y va en mi mismo curso y el de Edward, el hermano menor.

¡Ah! Qué despistada, nunca dije cómo se llamaban. Los primeros son Emmett y Jasper, seguidos por Edward como ya mencioné. Rosalie, y Alice la última.

Lo cierto es que los alumnos empezaron a tener ciertas sospechas de los hermanitos Cullen, porque apartando el hecho de que son antisociales, tienen comportamientos raros y que hacen bien todo lo que se les presenta, así sean deportes o clases, ya que son los mejores alumnos desde que llegaron. Son raros porque andan por parejas.

Realmente al principio no me lo creí mucho, había empezado como un rumor, de los tantos que andan en un lugar infestado de chicas aburridas. Pero después el rumor fue creciendo, y, como ya había mencionado, los involucrados realmente daban qué sospechar.

Porque seamos realistas, por muy guardabosques que seas, y ahuyentes a todos los pretendientes de tu hermanita, nunca desaparecés con ella, salteándote clases, para "charlar", como hacían Emmett y Rosalie.

Y con respecto a la otra pareja de la que se escuchaba hablar, Jasper y Alice. Nadie tenía pruebas tan consistentes como en la relación de Rose y Emmett, pero puedo jurar por mi vida, que nunca vi a dos hermanos mirarse de la misma manera en que se miran esos dos.

Sí, definitivamente algo de verdad tenían que tener esos rumores.

Y como por arte de magia, en el punto cúspide donde el rumor ya era un hecho para todos los alumnos, sucedió. Una escena completamente planeada para que haya una explicación lógica a lo que ya era verdad.

-Jazz, ¡No te podés enojar por eso! Sabés perfectamente que a Rose la quiero tanto como a mis hermanos de sangre, sólo era una broma.- la ubicación y hora estratégicas para tener el mayor número de oyentes. Y pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero también me golpeó una ola de curiosidad infinita por escuchar esa conversación.

Jess preguntó en mi oído - ¿Entonces Rosalie es adoptada? – no contesté, esperando una respuesta del rubio.

-Y vos sabés perfectamente que no me gustan tus bromas sobre "los nuevos en la familia", no fue una situación fácil para Rose y para mí, tuvimos suerte de que Carlisle quiera adoptarnos.- y todas las dudas se aclararon.

Miré a Jess para comprobar que había escuchado lo mismo que yo y la encontré con la boca abierta de par en par. Me devolvió la mirada y preguntó - ¿Entonces Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos adoptados recientemente?-

-Así parece.-

-¿Entonces los hermanos Cullen no están metidos en ninguna secta incestuosa y morbosa?- claro, me había olvidado de comentar que los rumores habían llegado un poquito muy lejos.

Y como la única fuente de diversión fue arruinada, la decepción inundó la cara de la mayoría de compañeros (sobretodo chicas) que se encontraban alrededor. El resto de la escuela no iba a tardar mucho en enterarse de que dos de los hermanos eran adoptados y lo que ello conllevaba.

Mi amiga volvió a hablar.- Bueno, no importa, era bastante obvio que no eran hermanos por cómo se trataban.- rodé los ojos pero no acoté nada.- ¿Te diste cuenta que Edward Cullen nunca acepta a ninguna chica? Nunca lo veo mirar a nadie.-hizo una pausa y soltó al aire, lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios alumnos la escucharan.- ¿No será gay?-

Menos mal que Bella llegó dos años después para terminar con ese rumor nunca acabado.

* * *


End file.
